Containers and crates are commonly used to transport and store a variety of items. Such crates are typically formed of injection molded plastic. When in use, such containers are typically rectangular in shape and have a flat base surrounded by four upstanding side panels extending from the base. Sometimes the containers are collapsible, such that when they are not in use, the collapsible feature of the containers allows the containers to be folded or otherwise reduced in size, thereby providing a desired compact size for conserving storage space.
These containers are often formed of various components, including the side panels and the base, which are molded separately. In particular, the walls typically include strengthening ribs on their outer surfaces in order to provide strength and torsional resistance to the parts. However, during the molding process, the components having ribs (such as the longer side panels), may be subject to slight warpage and deformation during cooling, when plastic tends to shrink. The warping may particularly occur at the edges of the parts. In these circumstances, the warping and any resulting scrapped parts may lead to elevated manufacturing and part costs.
When assembled or in use, these containers are often stacked upon each other, with the load of an upper container placed directly on the assembled walls of the container positioned therebelow. While these containers are capable of use for multiple purposes, they are frequently adapted to receive perishable food items, such as produce. Produce such as bananas is often stored and shipped in cooling systems, so that the produce is able to remain fresh as well as continue to ripen during storage and shipment to the market. Many containers, however, are not able to adequately provide the produce with sufficient circulation in this environment.
Consequently, an improved container is desired which, when in the assembled orientation, is capable of supporting the weight and load of containers stacked thereabove. The container and its components should also be resistant to warpage during the molding and cooling process. The container should also allow for improved circulation and air flow for the goods and produce stored and shipped within the container.